Baby Blues
by pencils
Summary: Peace finally settles throughout all nations with the war finally over. Zuko & Katara as the rulers of fire nation happily married.........at least until their baby arrrives
1. Here comes baby!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own A: TLA except for the plot of course.

A/N: This crazy story was inspired from having too many baby nieces in the family lol!Here's chapter 1 of Baby Blues….Enjoy!

* * *

"Your ladyship mustn't do that" said a disapproving voice behind her "You might hurt the baby…" Katara was waterbending by the pond. 

Her movements came to a sudden halt as she turned her head to face him. "That's nonsense uncle Iroh!" she cried exasperatedly. Iroh said nothing but continued sipping his tea, much to her dismay. Feeling guilt rising in her, she added quickly "Anyway this could be early waterbending lessons for my baby…" Katara smiled gleefully as her hand reached out to pat on her swollen belly. _Another month till the baby arrives_; everyone has been waiting eagerly especially the firelord.

Katara continued to smile as she stubbornly went back to water bending. She just couldn't resist the temptation of feeling the water swishing to and fro at her command. Ever since she found herself pregnant, news of her pregnancy spread like wildfire and having herself constricted to such strict rules much to her dislike. Katara rolled her eyes as she did a water whip, recalling the unpleasant events that had happened.

Iroh sighed when he watch Katara resumed in her bending, just like _his nephew Zuko_….stubborn as always. Though he couldn't help but be entrance in her graceful moments as his lips curled in to a warm smile. _Zuko has made a fine choice indeed_ he thought.

Brown hands stopped abruptly, sending water crashing on to the cold earth. Iroh snapped out of trance as Katara turned to face him once more "Iroh……I think my water just broke…"

"SO SOON?!"cried Iroh; spiting out his tea.

* * *

A piercing scream could be heard from the inner palace walls with palace maids darting from corridors to the next having towels and basins of water in their arms. There was a huge tension in the atmosphere as Iroh came running towards the firelady's chamber.

Katara knew how painful it was having experience in delivering babies but she wasn't expecting this kind of _pain; _feeling her contractions coming every now and then she groaned and shifted her position. Clutching tightly on the bed sheet by her sides as she slowly begin to relax again, she was feeling horrible but her face immediately lit up when the firelord came rushing towards her.

Zuko was utterly shocked and pained to see his wife in such a state. Her neatly tied bun was now messy and she was sweating profusely, her dark brown hair was damp with sweat as he sat beside her trying to comfort her.

"Push harder, your ladyship…" encouraged the midwife. Katara felt tears clouding her vision she was crying. She wanted to give up so badly as she tilted her head looking up at Zuko with her pleading blue eyes.

"I can't…. Zuko…" she said as she held on to his hand.

"Yes you can..." He reassured her like he always did; she gave him a weak smile before feeling her contractions coming again.

Subsequently the hand she was holding on seem to have found its way into her mouth as she bite down hard, almost causing the firelord to yell in pain. With all her might she pushed.

Iroh was pacing outside the room with a worried expression on his face at least until he heard a baby's cry he rejoiced; jumping up and down he ran to alert the other of the baby's arrival.

"Good work Katara..." said Zuko _even though he had to sacrifice his hand _for this it was all worthwhile. He kissed her forehead, Katara smiled at his response still breathing heavily.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl" exclaimed the midwife as she cleaned the baby and carefully handing it to its proud parents.

_She did it_…..watching her baby in her arms, with Zuko beside her.

_Little did they know this little bundle of joy was going to turn their world upside-down._

---

--

A/N: Hope it wasn't too crappy…..Read and Review. THX!


	2. Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA

A/N: **Thank you** so much for the reviews; they always keep me going  here's chapter 2!

* * *

Katara jolted out of bed at the wee hours in the morning, as watery blue eyes groggily scanned the familiar surroundings around her. It wasn't the warm sunlight which danced acrossed her face that woke her up nor was it the blazing rays of the sun causing her eyes to wince slightly in pain when she opened them. 

It was the sharp shrill that pierced through her ears as Katara picked herself up; crawling on the bed towards the cradle at the end. Rubbing her eyes as she peeked through the cot watching the grouchy little tyke who was tossing and turning demanding for attention.

Katara yawned widely as she scooped up her baby in her arms hoping that the crying would stop but unfortunately it didn't. Katara was really wide awake now as she unsuccessfully tried to coo the baby back to sleep.

"Why won't she stop crying?" Katara groaned. _Maybe she's hungry_ Katara thought, lifting up her robe. She guided the baby's mouth and watched her suckled hungrily. _That must be it……_smiling at her newborn. Soon watching her little eye lids closing as Katara wiped off the tears on her small face, rocking her back and forth as she fall into a deep slumber.

The moment was however interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Katara chirped as she watched three figures entering the room, quickly adjusting her robe. It was Aang, Sokka and Toph!She beamed as they made their way towards her.

--

"Let me see her! Let me see!" pep Aang who seem to be very jumpy in the morning. Already sixteen he was still the same only much taller than usual and much better build.

"Pipe down Aang!" scolded Sokka "She's still asleep" as his gaze fell on the small body in his sister's arms.

"It's okay Sokka…." Katara assured him as she straightened herself up, still feeling a bit weak from delivering.

"Can I carry her?" Aang asked hopefully never taking his grey eyes off the baby. But snapped out of trance when he heard Sokka protested.

"Oh sure……And risk waking her up again?" Sokka added sarcastically, practically waving his arms as he continued "We could hear her crying from DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Would you just relax Sokka?" Katara said exasperatedly who was getting a little annoyed at her brother's childishness "Babies cry all the time." She explained bluntly.

With that, she carefully handled the baby to Aang; ignoring her brother in the background making hand signals of "NO!" and protests.

Katara just rolled her eyes as Toph sat beside her.

"See?She's alright..." Katara commented evenly watching Aang carried the sleeping form in his arms as Sokka scowled.

---

The girls were catching up with the constant chatter going on by the bed. Sokka grumbled dragging his feet towards Aang.

"Not a morning person, are you Sokka?" Aang said, staring pointedly at the water tribe boy whose face turned into different shades of purple, a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"What do you know?" Sokka snapped back at the bald monk "Besides you're holding the baby wrongly." pointing it out on purpose.

"Really?" asked Aang almost timidly, fearing that the water tribe boy was right.

_Unbidden, a pair of small eyes were watching both of them._

"Yes! And look you woke the baby up!" Sokka cried dramatically, not knowing that both Katara and Toph had stopped talking with their full attention at the boys now.

Aang looked down to see the pale skinned baby staring back at him with her big blue eyes cocked her head to her side as though she thinking _since when did mum had a hair cut? And what's up with the blue thingies?_

The crying came back.

Aang begin to panic and was about to comfort her when he felt the load of the tiny body slipped away from his grasp and on to Sokka's instead.

"Awww…..did he hurt you?" the water tribe boy baby talk as he pinched her cheeks lightly. Surprisingly the crying stopped as big blue eyes stared into his as though she was studying the person who was carrying her.

"See Aang, she likes her uncle Sokka, don't you?" Sokka announced loudly for everyone to hear as he turned to smirked triumphantly at Aang but was shocked to see the boy having a laughing fit.

Sokka stared at him quizzically; arching an eyebrow.

Abruptly looking down when he heard the baby in his arms giggling too. Blue eyes widen in horror as he groaned.

Subsequently, the baby he was holding had found its way back to her mother.

Aang couldn't help but bit his lower lip trying to suppress the laughter that was rising in him as he watched the expression on Sokka's face. Sokka merely grumbled under his breath as he stared down at his clothes to see the present his baby niece had given him. _Oh joy…_he thought sarcastically.

Aang and Toph were snickering behind him as they watched his failed attempts of drying his clothes off before finally giving up as he yelled for his sister.

"KATARA A LIITLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE…."

Only to find that she too had her hands tied up at the moment, narrowing his eyes as the foul stench filled through his nostrils._ Things just couldn't get any better_….as blind earthbender patted his shoulder, assuming it was comfort he loosen up a bit but immediately frowned to see her grinning from side to side and said cheekily "I'm guessing that she likes you huh, Sokka?"

_She just had to rub it into his face… _

---

A/N: Read and Review Thank you so much!


	3. Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA……………..

* * *

The firelady sighed contently as she rested her head on her folded arms that were leaning against the railings of the cot. The room was still and quiet that only the sound of the rhythmic breathing from the baby could be heard. Katara couldn't help but smile as she stroke her baby gently, her eyes watching her sleep before getting up swiftly as she picked up her hairbrush, making her way to the mirror. 

Katara paused her brushing as she stopped to study the grown up lady who was looking back at her, nothing about has changed much except for longer hair and curves that fitted her body nicely , humming a tune as she continued brushing her dark brown hair.

Firelord Zuko was rubbing his temples as he stretched his arms, walking through the baronial hallway which led him to his chambers. Muscular arms extended, pushing open the doors. He was welcomed by Katara's smiling face from the mirror.

Brushing movements stopped when she saw the reflection of her husband, a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned against the doorframe for support. His golden eyes penetrate through her blue ones.

"What?" Katara asked still staring back at his reflection on the mirror, feeling rather bemused by her husband.

Her question was immediately answered when Zuko stood upon his two feet; walking towards her only stopping next to her. With his eyes still fixed on hers as both stared at each other's reflection.

The firelord bend down at her eye level with his mouth reaching for her earlobe where he whispered huskily "You're very pretty…"

His hot breath tickled her ear, feeling the heat rising up on to her cheeks. Her attempt to hide her blushes only made Zuko smirk wider as he dived for her neck nuzzling it with affection.

"Quit fooling around Zuko…" Katara giggled, feeling his lips working on her neck now.

Brown hands grasped against his chest as she closed her eyes when Zuko had nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck.

He groaned when she gently pushed him away, looking back at the amused expression on her face when she heard his response.

Blue eyes caught a hint of mischief as she felt herself being carried in bridal style. Arms wrapping around his neck as he twirled her in his arms before settling her body on the bed. He loomed above her as he admired his wife, eyes traveling around her.

Katara flushed beet red when she met his gaze tilting her head to a side as Zuko inched himself, closing the distance between them; eyes closed. Katara followed the same suit having her body only supported by her elbows, she lifted herself towards Zuko.

They were so closed, that is until she heard a baby bawling somewhere.

Almost immediately Katara stopped as she had hopped off the bed leaving Zuko uncautiously aiming his lips for the pillows causing a ("oof!") in the process.

A bewildered Zuko rubbed his nose lightly as he recovered from the hit; not enjoying having his face making contact with a pillow. He watched the swishing of Katara's blue robes as she walked towards the cradle; folding his arms while grumbling _So much for the moment……_

But immediately brushed off that thought away, when he saw the fragile form in Katara's arms was crying. He frowned.

"Is she hungry?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern though it quickly vanished as his lips curled into a grin as a thought had just popped into his mind.

" 'cause I'm hungry too……" the firelord added, feigning an innocent look at his wife.

Subsequently, the pillow next to Katara had found itself attached to _Zuko's face._

-----

Twas night time in the fire nation capital, not a single person was stirring not even Momo the lemur.

Only the sounds of the crickets chirping echoed through the palace walls.

Both the firelord and lady had gone to bed, snuggled in each other warmth.

Until a muffled cry shook Zuko from his slumber (not a very heavy sleeper…is he?) causing him to jolt out of bed to investigate the noise which was actually coming from his baby….

Rubbing his temples, he decides to wake Katara up.

"Katara…." Zuko said softy, hoping to wake her up.

_No response……_

Leaning towards her, he gave a second try.

"Katara!" he whispered again only a little louder and sharper this time.

"mmm..." Katara stirred a little but still no response…

Giving up, he was about to shake her but was abruptly interrupted.

Apparently, Katara had extended her hand, supposing to show five fingers instead, unconsciously knocking her husband sideways sending him flying off the bed and on to the cold hard floor with a loud thud.

"Givemme five…more minutes…mum" she mumbled in her sleep as she slowly retreated her arm and snuggled closer to the pillow beside her.

Zuko got up almost immediately; shaking his head disbelievingly at Katara's sleeping form. He growled; couldn't decide whether he should push her back or to shake her awake now just to annoy the hell out of her.

The same cry interrupted his thoughts again…….

The firelord sighed exasperatedly as he dragged his both his feet to the cradle.

His arms surrounded the baby as he rocked her back and forth; her cries begin to crease as he sighed in relief. Settling his child gently back to bed, surprisingly as he let go of his grasp, she begin squirming uncomfortably before leting out a wail.

Once again he carried her; cooing her back to sleep before placing her back again.

_Don't cry _he silently pleaded as he tiptoe back to bed.

The firelord mentally waved a white flag above his head,conceading defeat when the muffled cry came back _again._

_You have got to be serious………_as he watched the wide wake baby in his arms smiling back at him.

----

Eye bags were seen forming beneath his eyes.

"Had a rough night?" Iroh asked cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows as he watched his nephew repiled back with a wide yawn.

"_You have no idea uncle……" _the firelord answered mentally.

* * *

A/N: Hope it wasn't too crappy…. read and review thx! 


	4. Babysiting and parties

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA……………..

A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me  well…here's **Chapter 4**

* * *

June soon gave way to July; there was a buzz of excitement within the palace walls as the noble family made the last quick preparations for the party in celebration of the ten-month old princess. The effulgence ballroom was richly decorated as servants seem to twirl their way as they gently place the food on the table with such elegance. With Katara and Zuko's supervision the preparations were nearing to a success that is if Katara wasn't so busy with the baby. 

"You seriously need help don't you?" It seems like Sokka's instincts were kicking in again.

Katara merely raised her eyebrow,_ isn't it obvious?_

"Take my advice and let someone take care of her since you're so busy and all…." The water tribe boy replied, casually glancing at his finger nails.

"Like you, Sokka?" Katara said sweetly, batting her eyelashes hoping that her idiotic brother would buy it.

"Oh….. No way…." _Ever since that little incident he encountered he rather not. _It was his final say as he watched his sister pouted slightly.

"Hmm….What about Toph can she baby-sit?"

"No offence, but she doesn't do well with babies…."

"What about Aang?"

"Avatar duties…."

Both of them furrowed their eyebrow in concentration, in deep thought.

Suddenly both faces lit up at the same time as though they were reading each other's mind.

"IROH!"

----

Iroh was seen walking through the hallways, happily humming a tune. Unknown to him, two blue figures were following him closely from behind.

"Hmmm….mmmm….hmm-GAH!" The old general jumped in shock as he felt something or someone patted on his shoulder. Turning to see only an infant right in front of his face, he frowned titling his head to the side as eyes fell on a firelady extending her arms smiling sweetly at him.

"Iroh….would you mind taking care of your little grand niece?"

"Of-…"

"Thank you so much!" She beamed, gently shoving the baby to the old man's arms

"Here all her needs…..always carry her on the right side she's a bit fussy, the milk mustn't be too warm…and…make sure she gets her nap otherwise she'll get cran-…"

"Alright already Katara….." Sokka cut her off, sighing desperately as he tugged his sister's sleeve.

With that both siblings left.

Blue eyes watched her mother waved goodbye as she looked up at the stranger who was holding her.

He too looked down at her, recovering from a sudden task given to him.

Both of them stared at each other as though neither of them had a clue of what to do next, until her grand uncle lips curled into a lazy grin.

Blue eyes widen slightly as the old man asks

"Do you like tea, little one?"

----

Both the firelord and lady were at the ballroom, doing the final touches.

"Hey Katara, pass me those ribbons over there..." the firelord pointed out, supporting his weight on the ladder.

Katara raised her hand high to pass Zuko the ribbons, never taking off her blue eyes as they scanned down the flimsy list in her other hand.

There was a moment of silence..._until_

"Um…Zuko are you sure about….." Katara asks uncertainly, tugging the end of her husband's pants seeking his attention

"Uncle?" he finished her sentence, his fingers still fumbling through the ribbons trying to tie a knot.

"Don't worry Katara….he's…." Zuko paused thinking for the right word to put about his uncle.

"Responsible? Ya I know..." this time it was Katara's turn to finish his sentence with her blue eyes looking up at him, clearly annoyed that he doesn't have a clue of what she's talking about.

She sighs as she extended the list in her hand.

"You're serving CATUS JUICE?"

"W-what?" clearly having his full attention now.

"C-cac-tus Ju-ice" She repeated, dragging each word as her brown slender finger pointed at the list.

"I didn't have choice" stuttered Zuko, Katara merely arched a brow at him._ Really now?_

Zuko shook his head disbelieving as his face turned into a scowl.

"Besides it's not poison or anything…." Quickly defending himself as he resume back to his work

"Funny…you should know…."the firelady chuckled nervously; beginning to explain a story involving a certain water tribe boy.

---

Heavy eyelids were pushing the little princess to sleep but she was unable to do so with the constant blabbering coming out from her grand uncle's mouth.

Open...close..open...close...close...Open again...

Her tiny blue eyes lit up when the blabbering came to a halt much to her relief. Apparently, the old general had only paused just to squelch his thirst as he gulped down his tea.

He stopped abruptly, watching her stubby fingers reach for his tea._ Oh so he thought…_

"You want some?" he asked, holding the cup of tea to her eye level. He unconsciously bends toward her, waiting for her response.

The tiny hand reaches out slowly aiming for, not the tea but his grey beard!

"Heh….." she giggled bubbly, tugging his beard with much pleasure.

Her giggles became a squeal of excitement as she watched Iroh's painful expressions at each tug of his beard.

She was enjoying her new toy that is until….

The old general immediately admitted defeat as he retreat his beard from the baby's grasp that doesn't seem to want to let go.

"You're very energetic young one…"He commented, tapping her lightly on the nose causing her to clap her hands gleefully seemingly to agree with her grand uncle.

---

Night covered the city in darkness; the only light source came from street lamps lightening every part of the city like fireflies floating in mid air.

Katara was helping the special guest with her clothes.

The firelady finally put on the last of the clothes as she stood back to admire her work.

The little guest was dressed in purple clothes with golden patterns at the end of each sleeve. She looked like a china doll except for the blue eyes she had.

"There! All Finished!" She beamed, picking her baby up and nuzzle her tiny nose, as both of them made their way to party.

----

When Katara entered the ballroom, she was completely swept away by the sight in front of her, she watched in awe as she spotted old friends from her journey. All their hard work had paid off.

"Katara….." said an urgent voice form behind her.

It was the firelord.

"I couldn't cancel the order for the cactus juice..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Subsequently, the little princess was once again separated from her mother as she watched the blue figure sprint her way through the crowd.

---

_Meanwhile..._

"Hmm….this tastes great!" the water tribe commented. "It's liked I've tasted it before….hmm…." Sokka knitted his eyes brows in concentration with his finger on his chin as though he was at deep thought.

"Hmmm..." he said, scratching his chin.

"Oh the heck with it!" he said finally, going for his second glass.

--

Everyone was having such a great time…well except for the firelady. She searched effortlessly through the sea of people.

"_Don't drink…don't drink…" _she silently pleaded, her blue eyes scanning for a certain water tribe boy.

_Bingo…_She spotted him engaged in conservation with Aang, she heaved a sigh of relief.

But panic rose up again as she watched her brother gulping down a greenish beverage.

--

Sokka was at his fifth no his tenth glass of cactus juice.

Somehow the water tribe boy was feeling light-headed and tipsy as he turns to face the air bender.

"H-hey A-a-ang…." He called. "C'mon…D-Drink with me-e!" he said, his speech notably slurred as he offered his glass to the bald monk.

"We monks don't drink…" Aang replied coolly, watching Sokka in his drunken stupor.

The water tribe boy huffed at the monk's response, folding his arms in a most childish manner.

"Wimp…." He grumbled under his breath, but immediately lit up to see the firelady gaping at him.

"Katara, my baby sister!" the water tribe boy beamed, standing up abruptly to greet her.

Katara just stared at him blankly. _Too late... _She thought as his fingers reached out for both her cheeks, pinching them with much delight before moving her face vigorously from side to side.

"Who's the cute girl? Who's my little baby seal..." Baby talk her brother.

"Coo-chi coo-chi coo..." He contiuned making faces at her.

Katara twiched with much annoyance, feeling her anger rising again

She smacked his hands away in irritation, feeling her swollen cheeks burn. She was about to tick him off but was taken aback by her brother's response; smiling goofily back at her.

_This is so wrong……_

"Sokka!" she snapped, waving her hand in front of his goofy face. "Hey!" snapping her fingers this time.

"Sokka?!" Katara said a little louder this time as her eyes watched him snapped back to reality.

"Katara, my baby sister!" repeating those same words causing the firelady to smack her forehead in frustration. _This is not working…_

"How many glasses did you drink?!" She shook him hard; grabbing him by the sides demanding an answer.

"W-well…..L-let'ss seeeeee….." he trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he started counting his fingers "One….two…three…...six….seven…nine?...one…three…"

"Three glasses! I h-had only three g-lasses!" He declared without hesitation.

Katara looked at his fingers as she rolled her eyes upon seeing him had ten up instead.

Finding herself for the second time, smacking her forehead once again.

On the spur of the moment, the water tribe boy was seen clumsily climbing on the table, catching everyone's attention as the ballroom fell into silence.

"THIS ONE IS FOR YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE!" Sokka's voice boomed followed by a bunch of _hippie_ songs as he did a little dance.

--

His little performance left Katara speechless with rage as she groaned in frustration.

Were they really related?!

Everyone was completely stupefied as all eyes watched Sokka jumped off the table, blowing air kisses at them.

"THANK YOU! Oh…you're too kind…" He said dramatically, taking steps forward swaying slightly from side to side. "THANK YO-"

Tripping on his in two feet, the water tribe boy never got to finish his speech as his face had collided on to the cold, hard marble floor.

The croaking of a frog echoed through room as everyone cringed.

In a flash, the water tribe boy got up on his feet again.

"I'm okay!" he declared to the audience, waving an arm in mid-air.

Before realizing that his eyes can't stop spinning.

"Is it me….of is this room spinning?" Scratching his head as the other hand was pointing in all directions, almost attaching itself into somebody's nostrils.

Soon he too, was spinning with the room ("Whee...!") as he held a dazed expression on his face.

--

It seemed that the contact he made on the floor had caused him to talk non-stop as he simply talk and talk...and TALK. Clearly giving a whole new meaning to this word.

"You know the one about…….um what was it again…?"

"Ah yessss" he slurred as he staggered drunkenly towards a guy, leaning against him for support.

"Oh wait, I forgot again…."He gave a sheepish smile before going into a fit of giggles as he continued "Oh wa-it it's comin back now…Once upon a t-time….Katara a-and I found a penguin…." He said, in between a hiccough and a giggle "K-katara was young and all, was soooooo curious to know about its gender...t-that sh-"

The Firelady clamped her brown hand on her brother's mouth before he could finish his little fairy tale.

"Ok-ay….that's enough story time Sokka…" she interrupt, laughing nervously.

"Oh Agni….that was close" Muttering under her breath, apparently it was a little too loud for a certain boy to hear.

"You know….t-there's this story about this A-Agni…guy…" her brother began.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" she added, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course I'm fine…Why would I be okay? Don't I look ok to you? Just look at me I'm p-perfectly fine…I'm fine…f-fine..." The water tribe boy convince her. "I'm alright...don't i look alright?" he asked the guy he was leaning on. Oh so he thought..._he was talking to a pole..._

_Sheesh! We get your point already…_Katara cocked an eyebrow at him, cutting him off as she proposed a toast "Um...TO THE FIRELORD" She said, hoisting her drink (Don't worry it's not cactus juice if that is what you were thinking…)

Her little plan work as Sokka had followed the same suit.

"TO THE FIRELORD!" he toast.

"TO THE FIRELORD..." the audience followed hesitantly.

"TO THE PRINCESS!" he continued, gulping down the juice.

"TO THE PRINCESS!" everyone echoed, feeling the flow.

"TO THE AVATAR-D!" he slurred, raising his glass to the air bender.

"TO THE AVA-TARD..?" somehow everybody had unconsciously copied his words as all their eyes fell on a bemused Aang.

"Whoops….that came out w-wrong…" Sokka sputtered a chortle, smiling sheepishly at Aang.

"TO AANG!" he boomed. With that he drank the last of his cactus juice before swaying about on the same spot as he passed out on to the floor landing with a loud thud.

Everyone seemed to be frozen at their current position, recovering from what had just happen. A cold wind blew pass them.

"ANYONE UP FOR TEA?" asks an old general.

"WE DO!" everyone replied in unison making Iroh the happiest man on earth.

As a sleeping Sokka, was soon forgotten.

--

_The next day……_

"What a hangover…" a dark skin boy groaned, while rubbing his temples.

As he begin recalling some of the _events_ that happened yesterday night. He panicked.

"Hey? Where did everybody go?" Blue eyes searching for a sign of life form in an empty ballroom around him.

* * *

A/N: Um…R n R …Thx 


End file.
